


Несущий свет

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain Hydra, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Tony Stark, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Philosophy, Superior Iron Man
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Холодный ветер задул пламя.<br/>Пыль поднялась в воздух.<br/>Кажется, он попросил Стива покончить с этим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несущий свет

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)
> 
> Jennifer Lawrence - The Hanging Tree.

Холодный ветер задул пламя.

Пыль поднялась в воздух.

Лежа в груде мусора, разбитого бетона и обломков, Тони медленно-медленно неловко повернул голову. Там, дальше него на пару метров, не двигаясь, лежал Стив. Несколько секунд назад он с завидным упорством и бешеным взглядом бил краем щита его шлем. Забрало разбилось и покрошилось, осколки попали в глаза и врезались в лицо. Горячий воздух вокруг пах гарью. С каждым вдохом он приходил в себя, а из всех конечностей по нервам в мозг лилась боль.

Кажется, он попросил Стива покончить с этим.

Впереди горел странный свет. Он слепил глаза, и первые несколько секунд Тони думал, что сможет вот так полежать еще, просто посмотреть в небо, но Стив позади него зашевелился, кашляя, пытался подняться. Это сразу придало ему стимул встать: в конце концов, Стив только что почти прикончил его.

Цепляясь за груды обломков асфальта, Старк поднялся, опираясь на перевернутую машину, и вниз с лица и спины посыпались мусор и пыль. Потянуло холодом, будто из длинного туннеля из самой земли. Каждый из Мстителей, дерущихся друг с другом бывших соратников, замер на поле боя, глядя на пришельцев.

Первый, под чьими высокими армейскими сапогами захрустели крошки бетона, а на черной форме красными кровавыми линиями была пошита эмблема ГИДРЫ, напоминал странную пугающую карикатуру. Черные линии на его щите не блестели, а поглощали свет. Он внимательно осмотрел всех вокруг холодными глазами, горящими в прорезях каски.

Второй, который парил в воздухе чуть позади него, не коснувшись земли ни на секунду, наоборот, блистательно сиял. В сочленениях хромированного костюма горел яркий голубой свет, лицо было обрамлено шлемом без забрала и на фоне выделялись черные волосы, развивающиеся от тянущего воздух портала. Нос, губы, изгиб бровей — Тони узнал себя.

— У тебя получилось, Старк, — просто усмехнулся пришелец в черном.

Господи, это был голос Роджерса.

— Его не трожь, он мой, — продолжил тот, указав на Стива. — Остальных - убей.

Старк в хромированном костюме в ответ на это улыбнулся весело и зловеще.

Тот самый, кто раньше всех решился что-нибудь сделать, оказался Тор. За секунду, в которую он метнул молот, эти двое сорвались с места. Капитан в черном увернулся от него, проехавшись по земле, и молот улетел прямиком в портал. После новой вспышки света портал затянулся как рана в пространстве, и вновь стало невыносимо душно.

Поднявшись в воздух на несколько сотен метров за считанные мгновения, Другой Старк остановился на секунду и молнией стал пикировать вниз прямо на Тора как сапсан на добычу. Тор проехался ногами по земле от импульса, но остановил его в полете. Разъяренный потерей, громовержец стал теснить его вниз, как вдруг хромированная броня на Старке будто расплавилась сама по себе, стала текучей и медленно поплыла по их сцепленным рукам.

Жидкость плыла по воздуху от взгляда Другого Старка, и Тор пытался отвернуться, но она быстро затекла в рот, нос и уши. На отчаянный крик громовержца обернулся каждый. Схватившись за голову, он попятился назад и упал на колени. Когда Другой Старк повернул кисть, чуть сжав пальцы, из носа, глаз и ушей Тора потекла кровь, и он обмяк, упав на землю. Подойдя ближе, пришелец сделал движение кистью над его лицом, будто почерпнул воздуха, и изо рта бога вытянулась струйка жидкого металла, тут же смешавшись с твердым на нем самом. Его костюм всё так же сиял чистотой, но глаза безумно потемнели, как у волчонка, который впервые попробовал вкус крови.

Тони умолял, Тони действительно молился, поторапливая свой костюм с перезагрузкой, чтобы взлететь и спасти Наташу, но она пролетела вниз с трехсот метров высоты быстрее, чем это случилось.

Последняя взрывная стрела, которую Бартон решил вонзить убийце Наташи и Тора прямиком в глаз, взорвалась прямо между их лицами. Графеновое покрытие, защищавшее лицо Другого Старка вместо забрала, сделало последнюю попытку тщетной.

Когда Тони поймал взгляд своих же безумных и леденящих кровь голубых глаз, то понял, кто следующая цель. Он отбивался как мог, чувствуя только боль, боль без злости, держась на одном упрямстве. Отлетал подальше за секундной передышкой, как ужаленное змеёй животное, которым движет лишь простое желание умереть в одиночестве и покое, но его догоняли, загоняли в угол, и после электрического удара Тони не поднялся.

«Ближе. Ну же, еще», — думал Тони, пока монстр с его лицом подходил к нему.

Система перезапустилась, все ресурсы уходили и перенаправлялись в последний его шанс отыграться. Последней отключится система вентиляции, а она, впрочем, и не нужна, когда забрала уже давно не было, а лицо превратилось в кровавый синяк.

— Привет, Тони. Меня тоже зовут Тони. Приятно познакомится, — оскалилось чудовище, нагнувшись над последним поверженным врагом.

Из горла вырвался яростный, дикий рев, когда из реактора костюма выстрелил унилуч, выжавший энергию костюма досуха. Другой Старк отлетел взрывом, и Тони провалился в гудящую пустоту, не в состоянии даже о чем-то подумать.

***

— А знаешь, мне нравится. У тебя есть вкус, Старк.

Господь свидетель, Тони и подумать не мог, что еще откроет глаза. Во рту остался привкус крови и грязи. Туман перед глазами не давал разглядеть Другого Старка, который стоял, рассматривая картину в стиле модерн с Железным Человеком. Связанный зачем-то ремнями, Старк не сделал и попытки пошевелиться, потому что даже вот так, лежать с открытыми глазами было адски больно.

— О, а это твои костюмы? Ого. Какая сентиментальность, прелестно.

Тони ненавидел, когда трогали его вещи. Вероятно, поэтому Другой Старк старался провести пальцами по каждой витрине в его мастерской. Наконец он подошёл к столу и компьютерам, улыбаясь так довольно, что Тони никогда не было настолько страшно, когда это чудовище зашагало прямиком к нему.

— А ты в курсе, что у тебя сломана нога вот здесь? — не медля, Другой Старк нажал на это место. — А вот эта рана, она сильно болит?

Боль разлилась так, что из глаз посыпались искры. Тони застонал, не сдержавшись, скрипя зубами.

— О-о-о, так ты всё-таки в состоянии говорить, я-то подумал уже, что у тебя голосовые связки отсохли, — оживился Другой Старк, всё же убрав руки от открытых ран. — Пойми меня правильно, я здесь не для того, вовсе нет, но, согласись, не каждый день встречаешь собственную копию из другого мира. Я почти уверен, что даже Капитан не удержится от небольшого разговорчика по душам со своей версией этой странной реальности.

Он осмотрел его с ног до головы еще раз, как безумный ученый подопытного, угодившего на его хирургический стол. Потом вдруг встрепенулся и отошёл вновь к столу, плюхнувшись в кресло, и грустно посмотрел на полоску загрузки, которая показывала пока только двадцать процентов.

— Посмотрим, кто сильнее: твой пароль или мой вирус, — громко заявил Другой Старк, складывая ноги на стол. — А пока, расскажи-ка мне, чего ты такого натворил, что Кэп отвернулся от тебя? Не хочешь? Может, у тебя есть какие-то вопросы? Например, о моей броне? — он картинно посмотрел на свою руку под светом. — Эндо-симбиозная броня. Запуск полностью псионический. Ну и хромовая полировка. Блещу на солнышке не хуже звезд. О, как я сюда попал? Долгая история, да. Ричардс немного подсобил, но нам обоим не хватало энергии для перехода. Мы стали засекать где-то далеко вспышки энергии дикой силы. Я так понял, это с помощью того же механизма сюда попадал тот парень с молотом, чьи мозги я размешал в кашу?

Тони просто задохнулся на этих словах от горя и глухой ярости, хотя все душевные силы уходили на то, чтобы не выть от боли.

— Ну да ладно. Ох, может хочешь знать, как мы с Капитаном спелись? — его движения были дерганые: он то сидел спокойно, то всплескивал руками, только заговорив. — Тоже долгая история. Я просто — абсолютно случайно — устроил мировой финансовый кризис. Так уж вышло, что у населения не осталось денег. И, понимаешь, Кэп делит людей на заслуживающих и не заслуживающих жить, а я делю на тех, кто может заплатить и тех, кто не может. И тут как в кругах Эйлера: интересы объединились. И как-то надоели вакханалии, которые творились на улицах, так что идеи о мировом порядке показались заманчивыми. Но, первый блин комом…

Опустив голову, Тони не выдержал и закрыл глаза, отключившись.

 

Он пришёл в себя еще раз, наверное, последний, как он подумал. Неизвестно, сколько литров крови он потерял, пока лежал, но застрявший кусок металла в ноге пока не давал ему удовольствия и растягивал смерть еще на пару часов.

Увиденное на экране заставило Тони открыть рот и закашляться, отчаянно зажмуриться: не было сил это вынести. Услышав, что он пришёл в себя, Другой Старк обернулся с дикими, ничего не понимающими глазами

— Что это? — прошептал он угрожающе. — Что это?!

Разлепить веки пришлось, и хоть в глазах стояла пелена слез, Тони, сглотнув, заговорил сиплым, еле слышным голосом, смотря прямо на кадр, на котором Стив целовал женщину в железной броне, со шлема которой свисала фата.

— Я только основательно подошёл к изучению интерпретации Эверетта. Решил попробовать, попытаться… Это было всё равно что бросить бутылку с запиской в море. Я забыл об этом на несколько лет. А беспилотник набрал материала, и вдруг они дошли до меня. Я пытался найти выход, решение, которого не видел, когда начала Гражданская Война. Мне удалось проанализировать чуть больше ста параллельных нам вселенных. В девяноста восьми процентов случаев всё заканчивалось одинаково — войной. В разных вариациях, с разными поводами, в другой эпохе. Два процента ушли на те вселенные, где один из нас не рождался, либо умирал до знакомства или до того, как успел натворить дел. И эту… где всё хорошо. Где войны не случилось. Я ненавижу её так сильно…

Он ударился затылком о стол, не в состоянии больше держать голову на весу, и слезы потекли по вискам. Другой Старк стоял на том же месте, и его трясло от бешенства. Полоска загрузки показывала девяносто один процент.

— Не ты, ни я не исключения. Запомни это, — Тони кричал из последних сил. — Вы вместе победите, я в вас верю. Я и наполовину не так хорош в чем-либо, чем когда я делаю это вместе с Кэпом. Это правда. Но когда вы доберетесь до вершины, ничего иного не останется, как разорвать глотки друг другу.

***

Зайдя, Капитан насторожился от темноты, не сразу узнав без костюма своего Старка, сидящего перед светящимся монитором компьютера, потом расслабился и дал о себе знать громкими шагами.

— Как дела? — не повернув головы, спросил Старк.  
— Первая фаза завершена успешно, — ответил Капитан, поставив звездно-полосатый щит на стол, прямо перед его лицом. — Что с базой данных супергероев?  
— Двадцатипятизначный пароль. Нужно время, — тихо ответил он, смотря на свое отражение на гладкой поверхности щита.  
— Ты что, до сих пор не вытряс его из Старка? — буднично спросил Капитан, сняв каску.

Он посмотрел в тот угол, где стоял стол, к которому был привязан Старк этой реальности. Никого не было.

— Где Старк? — похолодевшим голосом произнес Капитан.  
— Я отпустил его.  
— Что ты сделал?

Только сейчас в свете компьютера он различил на лице Старка дорожку слез, и он продолжал и продолжал пялиться на щит, а губы задрожали. Схватив за плечо, Капитан вытащил Старка из кресла и, тряся, кричал, пока не припечатал его к стене, держа на уровне глаз за горло.

— Что произошло? Да говори же, Дьявол тебя подери! — пытался он, но Старк продолжал молчать и рыдать с каменным лицом. А потом, улыбнувшись, странно посмотрел на него, поднял руку — ха, никто из ГИДРЫ и подумать не мог, что их Фюрер — самый прекрасный голубоглазый блондин на свете — и оставил ладонь на щеке.  
— Это того не стоит, — любяще улыбнулся он, отпустив кнопку детонатора в другой руке.

***

В новостях долго говорили, что резиденция Железного Человека, сенатора всех супергероев, была подорвана противниками Регистрации. Из-за мощности взрыва тела под обломками искать оказалось бесполезно. 


End file.
